shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tireur D Elite
; |epithet = }} |jva = |eva = |extra1 = |bounty = 300,000,000}} |}} Tireur D Elite is the Red Eyed Pirates sniper and the 3rd member to join the group Personality Tiruer is a quiet and calm person in front of people he doesn't know, and only acts open in front of his friends and whoever happens to be there with them. In battle he is calm and calculated if not a bit cocky. He is an overall nice person and is shy a lot of the time in front of strangers. It takes a lot to piss him off, but when he's angry he's an unstoppable beast of a person and destroys anything in his path. Gear His 2 ebony pistols and 1 reaper pistol, along with *Normal Bullets *Stealth Bullets *Flame Bullets *Frost Bullets *Wind Bullets *Lightning Bullets *Sea Prism Stone Bullets *Hydra Poison Bullets *Paralysis Bullets *Flashbang Bullets *Heavy Bullets *Spiked Bullets *Explosive Bullets *Smokescreen Bullets *Tear Gas Bullets *Buckshots *Rubber Bullets *Fast Bullets *Unbreakable Bullets *Curve Shot Bullets *Distraction Bullets *Tracking Bullets Red Eyed Pirates When Tireur first found them, he was hired to assassinate them by a group that had control over him since he was a boy. When he was easily beaten, he told Tōshin and James Grent of his plight, and how they've held his mother hostage for years, and that was the only reason he's been doing jobs for them. Tōshin decided, against James's wishes, to help the boy. They made a sneaky break-in during the night to rescue Tireur's mom, but encountered the boss of the group, who then called the entire collective force of the group. So of course, Tōshin, James and Tireur fought their way to Tireur's mother, rescued her, and escaped. Tireur asked if there was any way to repay them, and Tōshin offered a place in the group as the Red Eyed Pirates' sniper, to which he accepted. Notoriety His bounty scales with everyone else's. His first bounty was 25,000,000 berri, his second was 140,000,000 berri, his third was 205,000,000 berri, and his most recent bounty was 300,000,000 berri. Beliefs and Dreams Tireur is strongly against slavery and any forms of it, which is why he tried to break out the slaves in Sabody Archipello. He believes that anybody who captures or owns slaves is scum without exception. Tireur dreams that one day he'll find the 3 legendary Reaper Revolvers and with them become the greatest sniper in the world who can target a marble from a mile away. Weaknesses Tireur is not the strongest physically. He can't take very many hits before going down "like a ship made of swiss cheese" as James once said regarding the subject. However, as a sniper, it isn't something that bothers him often, but it will creep up on him in some fights. Trivia -Tireur d'élite means "sniper" in French which is what his name comes from -Tireur shares his birthday with Carlos Norman Hancock, a skilled sniper in the United States Marine Corps. Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Sniper Category:Will of D. Category:North Blue Characters Category:Former Bounty Hunter